Rhythm of Diamond
by findtroll
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin Naruto tertawa untuknya seperti dulu, tapi kenapa Tuhan seakan begitu senang mengejeknya? Belum cukup penderitaannya akan Naruto, kini ia dihadapkan pada Sasuke yang berhasrat terhadap tubuhnya/WARNING inside. R&R?


**Rhythm of Diamond ©**** D_K**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, Mature implicit, anything you think about this story, that's warning for this.**

Kenapa bosnya harus repot-repot seperti ini? Mengusahakan mengembalikan uang 500 ryo yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu berkat kecelakaan kecil yang menimpanya. Sakura rela 500 ryo itu tak terbayar, atau CEO itu bisa mengembalikannya lewat puluhan tangan kanan yang dimilikinya daripada harus bersusah payah menemui perempuan pink ini dan menyerahkannya sendiri. Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin bertatap muka untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan paras tampan itu. Terlalu menyesakkan dada.

Dua jenjang kurus Sakura melangkah dengan berat menuju lantai 14—lantai khusus untuk jajaran direksi dan CEO. Baru sekali ini ia menginjakkan kakiknya disini dan pemandangan pertama langsung membuat rahangnya seraya menyentuh lantai.

Wajar jika lantai 14 terkesan tertutup dan diperuntukkan untuk tamu-tamu istimewa. Dilantai ini seperti hotel berbintang tujuh. Permadani serta jajaran sofa empuk menghiasi segala sudut, pigura-pigura berlukiskan abstrak dengan harga jual mahal tergantung disana-sini, belum lagi pemandangan disebuah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung kesibukan Tokyo.

Ah, Sakura mendesah. Kapan dia bisa punya ruangan semewah ini.

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan Uchiha."

Sapaan dingin itu mengejutkan Sakura didetik pertama ia keluar dari lift. Sosok wanita berparas kaku muncul dikedua binernya.

"Ah, iya," jawabnya.

Dengan ragu Sakura melangkah menuju ruangan dengan pintu ganda yang ditunjuk wanita tadi. Dibukanya dengan pelan seraya melongok ke dalam. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan apa-apa, figur tak asing didalamnya langsung bersuara, menyuruhnya masuk dengan suara datar.

Sakura melangkah dengan hati-hati lalu menutup pintu ganda itu. Jika diluar suasananya mewah, didalam sini lebih mewah lagi. Dominasi hitam dan putih seakan menegaskan jiwa maskulin yang dimiliki sosok yang tengah duduk jumawa dikursi kebesaran sana.

"Duduklah."

Seakan dihipnotis, Sakura menurut. Dia memang dihipnotis, dihipnotis oleh aura kepemimpinan yang terlalu menguar dari sosok itu. "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikan uang itu, tuan. Saya ikhlas membantu Anda," ujar Sakura pelan dengan suara tercekat parau. Baru kedua kalinya mereka bertatap muka dan Sakura selalu merasa terintimidasi akan tatapan itu.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang mempunyai hutang. Uang pengganti itu bisa kau ambil pada sekretarisku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia baru saja akan berdiri dan pamit ketika lagi-lagi ia diinterupsi. "Aku punya beberapa penawaran untukmu, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menoleh menatap paras angkuh dihadapannya. Iris hijaunya seakan tenggelam dibalik obsidian tajam Uchiha Sasuke. "Tawaran?"

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, mengitari meja dan memposisikan tubuh besarnya tepat dihadapan Sakura yang duduk kaku. "untuk wanita yang berhutang puluhan juta ryo pada perusahaan, kurasa kau akan menerima ini dengan senang hati."

Seringaian pria itu luput dari pandangan Sakura karena sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi bermacam pertanyaan dan spekulasi. Darimana pria ini mengetahui soal piutang yang melilitnya? Ah ya, dia CEO, tidak mungkin tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi untuk apa mengungkitnya dihadapan Sakura? Apakah ia akan dimarahi karena berani berhutang sebanyak itu pada perusahaan sementara posisinya hanyalah seorang karyawan rendahan?

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Mendadak suara Sasuke mengeras, Sakura bahkan bersumpah ia mendengar geraman tertahan dari pria itu.

"Tahu… apa?"

"Tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tahu saat itu mobilku kecelakaan dan membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya. Dengan wajah polosmu dan baju basah kuyup kau menghampiriku, menawarkan memanggil taksi dan membayarnya karena aku tidak punya uang tunai. Kau sudah merencanakannya, bukan? Kau bermaksud menggodaku dengan tubuh basah kuyupmu, wajah polosmu, dan kebaikanmu. Kau berpikir aku akan terpesona dan jatuh cinta padamu. Benar begitu, Haruno?"

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan keterkejutannya mendengar penuturan pria itu. Dengan geram ia bangkit dan mulai melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, kedua tangan besar Sasuke menahan pergerakannya. Tubuhnya terkunci diantara sandaran kursi dan tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Akui saja, Haruno. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dikedua matamu."

Sakura menggeram. "Anda salah paham, tuan. Saya tidak pernah berniat menggoda Anda saat itu. Saya benar-benar tulus—"

"—membantuku? Hah. Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Dengar, Haruno," Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya hingga hampir bersentuhan dengan tubuh mungil yang ditahannya. Kedua napas manusia itu saling beradu, "kau berhasil melakukannya. Aku memperhatikan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhmu dan kau tahu apa? Aku menginginkanmu dan kau membuatku sangat bergairah."

Mulut Sakura ternganga dan dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Pernyataan itu membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir, hanya dua binernya yang mampu membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Kau cukup menjadi kekasihku, ah bukan, menjadi wanita simpananku. Kau hanya perlu melayaniku diranjang, memuaskan kebutuhan biologisku," suara Sasuke mendadak melembut dan rendah. "dan kau akan mendapat yang setimpal. Kau tahu aku kekasih yang baik. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Uang, apartemen mewah, mobil, perawatan di salon terkemuka, perhiasan, atau bahkan baju-baju dengan designer terkenal. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sakura. Dan kau hanya perlu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Setimpal, bukan?"

Butuh lima detik bagi Sakura untuk benar-benar bisa menyerap deretan kata yang baru saja diverbalkan CEO muda itu. Perlahan wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena amarah yang mendadak mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

Sialan, pria ini baru saja menyatakan ingin membelinya. MEMBELINYA! Tidak seorangpun yang boleh bersikap kurang ajar pada Sakura, terlebih figur tampan dihadapannya ini. Tidak!

Dengan kegeraman luar biasa Sakura melepaskan diri dari kurungan tubuh Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba membuncah dan memaksa dikeluarkan.

"Anda… salah paham, tuan," desisnya pelan. "saya tidak pernah berniat menggoda Anda, saya bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Anda. Jadi tolong, jangan lagi melecehkan saya seperti ini. Permisi."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan barang satu atau dua tamparan keras pada pria itu. Pria yang berani menuduhnya macam-macam, dan bahkan berani menawarkan penawaran menjijikkan untuk wanita yang telah bersuami.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan. Pria ini terbiasa dipuja, diinginkan oleh ratusan wanita dan ia tak pernah ditolak. Penolakan Sakura secara sadar melukai harga dirinya dan itu membuatnya marah.

Tubuh kurus Sakura yang melangkah cepat ke arah pintu menyadarkan pria itu. Kalap ia berlari, mendorong pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka hingga kembali tertutup rapat dan dengan kasar menghimpit tubuh Sakura dipintu itu. Desah napas keduanya saling bersahutan—dua-duanya dikuasai akan amarah yang membuncah.

"Le—lepaskan saya! Atau saya akan berteriak dan melaporkan anda atas tindakan pelecehan."

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Amarah itu benar-benar menguasainya hingga hampir merusak kewarasannya. Lagipula, ruangan ini kedap suara. Dengan cepat bibirnya mulai mencari bibir Sakura, sedangkan dua tangan gadis itu dicengkramnya dikiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Sakura merontak ingin melepaskan diri, tapi dorongan tubuh Sasuke pada tubuhnya yang menghimpit ke pintu menggagalkan aksinya. Ketika ia mulai membuka mulut, bermaksud berteriak, Sasuke memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu basah, menggelora dan panas. Rasa sensual yang tercipta karena dari awal bibir mereka terbuka menghanyutkan Sasuke hingga pria itu kalap. Mulutnya liar melumat, mengecap dan merasakan manis milik bibir Sakura. Ia melakukannya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka berciuman, dan perlahan gairahnya bangkit—terus naik hingga miliknya dibawah sana terasa sesak ingin dilepaskan.

Sedang Sakura sendiri megap-megap mencari udara. Ia tak pernah merasakan ciuman seintim ini sebelumnya, bahkan tidak dengan suaminya sendiri. Otaknya dengan tegas menolak, tapi seluruh indranya seakan bersorak menikmati kenikmatan itu.

Tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya mulai terasa panas, terbakar akan gelora. Tak ada beda dengan Sakura. Ciuman lembut Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerang tanpa sadar. Sasuke begitu lembut, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Sakura. Pria itu mengerang pelan sebelum tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap diantara jari Sakura hingga jemari mereka bertautan erat. Sasuke mencengkramnya erat-erat, seakan ingin menjelaskan pada Sakura tanpa verbal bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati ciuman panas ini.

Sejenak Sakura gelap mata. Dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup dan menjalani dua tahun pernikahan tak pernah ia merasakan ciuman semenggelora ini. Ini semua terasa asing, nikmat tapi aneh. Ia mulai menggerakkan lidahnya, bermaksud membalas serangan Sasuke sebelum bayangan Naruto muncul dikepalanya. Seperti kaset yang diputar ulang. Narutonya yang tersenyum, Narutonya yang cemberut, Narutonya yang ingin ia bahagia, Narutonya yang… lumpuh.

TIDAK!

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi pria itu hanya mundur beberapa inci dari tempatnya berdiri menantang. Sadar bahwa keduanya mulai membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Dahinya ditempelkan pada dahi Sakura yang mulai berkeringat.

"Kau benar-benar pembohong ulung," bibirnya yang menyeringai sadis, "kau menikmatinya, bukan? Jangan membantah karena aku bisa merasakan kau membalas ciumanku tadi."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, menahan keingininan untuk menangis. Bayangan Naruto terus tanpa henti berputar di kepalanya.

"Kau jalang yang sok jual mahal. Sikap moralitas yang kau junjung—"

PLAK

Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga Sasuke terlempar ke belakang. Nyalang mata Sakura balas memandangnya ketika dengan marah ia kembali menghimpit wanita itu ke pintu. "Beraninya kau—"

"—DAN BERANINYA ANDA MELECEHKAN SAYA SEPERTI INI!"

"KAU PANTAS DILECEHKAN, JALANG!"

Dengan bara api yang kentara dimasing-masing iris, keduanya saling menatap tajam. Yang satu diliputi kemarahan beserta rasa bersalah yang mengoyak seluruh hatinya, yang satu diliputi kemarahan tak terkira.

"Anda menawarkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan," desis Sakura setelah ia berhasil menetralkan napasnya yang memburu, "Anda pikir dengan uang Anda bisa mendapatkan saya? Dasar bajingan!"

Dengan keras Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Dan dengan cepat dibukanya pintu sebelum Sasuke kembali melakukan tindakan gila. "Jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa menyentuhku lagi."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tajam meremehkan. "Sekarang kau boleh menolakku, Sakura. Tapi suatu saat akan kupastikan kaulah yang akan memohon datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon belas kasihan dariku."

"Aku lebih pilih mati!" Sakura setengah berteriak sebelum kemudian membanting pintu tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Pandangan tanya dari sekretaris Sasuke dihiraukannya, ia terus berlari ke arah lift seraya berusaha menghapus jejak ciuman panas Sasuke yang masih sangat terasa.

Jujur ide cerita ini saya dapat dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _A Romantic Story about Serena_ by Santhy Agatha. Tentunya dengan beberapa perubahan disana-sini. Recommended banget buat yang suka cerita romansa.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
